Unchained Destinies
by Xenta
Summary: Summary: AUOC The gang is in college. they meet some strangers from Egypt with info about Yami's past. how will everyone fair with these new people in their lives? What is this new game that Kaiba has them play?
1. Chapter One: Let the Games Begin

Hi everyone! This is my first written Yugioh fic so I hope you all enjoy. Parings are as follows: Seto/Joey Yami/Yugi Yami/OC Duke/Tristan Marik/Malik Ryou/Bakura Bakura/OC Ryou/OC Please bear with me, as I am new to the Yaoi writing. It will get better I promise! And I know it's OC parings too but stick with me and I promise my next one won't be!

I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! No matter how much I wish every night and I don't own Ben and Jerry's or Hershey's:tears:

Ok the first scene isn't the gang but read anyway they are in this ch.

* * *

Chapter One: Let The Games Begin 

Nakia Sanura griped the railing on the passenger ship. The sun was setting as the ship pulled out of the harbor. This was it. She was heading to Japan. The wind picked up and played with blonde bangs that framed her face. The tail of her back long plum braid danced with the wind as well. She leaned over onto the railing for support.

She had never left Egypt before. She sighed as she watched her home sink away like the sunlight of the day. She closed her eyes and tried to turn away but her pale ice eyes could not leave her home. She stood there long after the sun had set and she could no longer see the place that she had once called home. She shook her head lightly at her thoughts.

She knew she would miss home and everything that it stood for but that part of her life was over. It was time for her to move; it was time for her to start her destiny. She taped her black boot to the rhythm in her head. Her black jeans cut off perfect around her boots. She hid her tight black shirt, with its cute little "bad kitty" on it, with her over sized trench coat.

"Now. Now my dear one don't think about it so much," a young male voice came from behind her. She felt a soft hand on her right shoulder.

"Don't pretend that you can read my mind," she baited him. He pulled her back into his strong arms for a hug.

"Sister I know that you miss them but there is nothing you can do. What is done is done," he whispered to her.

"I was not thinking about them. I was thinking about Egypt," she told him touching his right cheek softly. She moved her fingers to twirl around his braided bangs.

"Stop that Nakia," he laughed at her, "you'll pull the hair out." She let go of his hair and he let go of her. He turned her around and looked her right in the eyes.

His sparkling blue eyes looked into her ice eyes they matched each other in everything. Both were 5'6 except in their boots gave them a few more inches. His hair was the same length as hers right down to his ass. He always kept his blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His bangs were braided and famed his face in the same way hers did for her. There was no mistaking this 19 year old brother and sister pair.

"Dryce, when we get to Japan how will we find them," She asked him. He smiled at her. He himself worse tight leather pants that cut off at his boots. His trench coat covered his black muscle tee.

"Don't worry Nakia all will work out when we get there," he told her, "Now come inside. It's time to eat dinner."

"God Dryce don't baby me after all I am older than you," she walked toward the door.

"By two whole minutes sister," he ran toward her. She grabbed his hand and they walked inside together.

"So are you ready to do this," she asked him, their "moment" had passed.

"No doubt in my mind that we will succeed. We will start school as soon as we get there," he said with a wicked smile, "and I can't wait to met my roommates."

"You just want to get some Japanese ass," Nakia winked.

"And you mean to tell me that you don't want to get a piece of"

"Whom I fuck and whom I don't is my business," she smiled, "and when I run down the hall in nothing but a sheet being chased by mad girlfriend because she caught me with her guy then you can know."

"Ok then when that happens I'll be there to help," he side hugged his sister, "now let's eat."

Seto Kaiba's mansion near the Domino College campus was full of activity. It was the last party of the summer. The next day was the start of orientation and the gang's third year of college. It was in their last few years of high school that everything seemed to fall into place and everyone could at least stand each other.

The darks had received their own bodies and come to live in Kaiba's mansion while the others lived in the school dorms. Every Friday all summer there was a party. It had turned into a game for them. They would see who was caught in the wrong room in the morning and other crazy things like that. This little game of theirs started the summer of their graduation.

They were now bringing to close the second year of the game. In the morning there would be new pictures taking and the New Year would begin. During the school year there was a party a month except in December there was a party for Christmas and a party for New Years Eve as well as the monthly party. June, July, and August there was a party a week and September there were two parties. There were a total of twenty-four parties for the gang to enjoy. They never counted birthdays.

"Ok now calm down," Kaiba laughed holding up his bottle of Smirnoff Ice. No one listened to him. Linkin Park was playing in the background and it was more interesting than Kaiba was being at the moment.

"Come on you guys," he almost growled. Yami was sitting on the couch with Bakura and Malik. Next to Malik, in a big chair, was Marik. On the other side of Yami were Yugi and Ryou, who sat in the love seat as far apart as possible. Next to Ryou sat Tristan, Duke, and Kaiba's empty chair.

"I'll give you one last time," Kaiba glared at the group. They all quieted down and looked at him.

"Ok then, now we can get started with the awards," he reminded them. The group started laughing and all talking at once. With one look they were silent again.

"If Yami would help me with the honors," Kaiba asked. Yami stood up smiling but he was really nervous. He walked over to the table and picked up the stack of paper awards and cheap little trophies.

"Ok the first award is for most number for times caught out of bed," Kaiba laughed, "and it goes to Ryou with a grand total of fifteen times out of bed!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Ryou blushed a little. He stood up and picked up his paper award from Yami.

"Ok well this award is dedicated to the lazy ass who won't come see me," Ryou winked at Bakura and went back to sit down.

"Alright the next award is for the least number of times out of his room," Kaiba continued, "and it goes to, well it's a tie again this year."

"Who is it," Marik asked looking around the room. It sure as hell wasn't him.

"Joey and myself," Kaiba laughed, "we are tied with zero times out of our room." Joey stood up and took his paper award and sat back down with no words. He seemed a little mad but no one questioned him in all of their drunken fun.

"What can I say other then I'm good," Kaiba laughed

"Just get on with it," Bakura demanded.

"Ok calm down," Kaiba said, "the next award is for most partners caught with. And this one goes to me again with a total of five." Yami handed a small plastic trophy with a five on it.

"Alright the next award is least number of partners," Kaiba laughed, "and with a nice big ZERO is Joey." Joey picked up his trophy with the zero on it and smiled.

"What can I say," Joey shrugged his shoulders, "when you aren't alo- I mean I'm not dating right now so none for Me." he sat back down glad that his part of the awards were over. He looked over all his friends finally setting his eyes on Kaiba. _Maybe one-day things will be different._

"Most dedicated," Kaiba looked around the room, "well say good by to your title Yami and Yugi because this year our winners are Marik and Malik who both managed to stay faithful to each other all year." Marik stood up from the love seat as Malik raised form the couch. Malik grabbed his light's hand and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Ok stop that and save it for later," Duke demanded though hidden from view he was secretly holding onto Tristan's hand. The light and dark took their trophies that each had two small figures holding hands on each.

"So I guess we should thank each other but instead we'd like to just encourage you all to be more monogamous. Wait did I really just say that," Malik looked down at his light, "you know I'm supposed to be corrupting you not the other way around."

"Yeah well you love me anyway," Marik laughed kissing his dark before he could speak.

They took their seats again and Seto decided to continue before things go too out of hand.

"Alright now it is time for the fetish awards," he smiled evilly at the group. Things were finally going to get fun around here.

"WHOO HOO," Bakura shouted out causing everyone to turn and look at him, "What?"

"What are you so excited about," Malik asked, "or do I not want to know?"

"The food fetish away goes to Yami and Yugi for best used of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Buttercup ice cream and Hershey's syrup," Seto continued ignoring the out break from the group.

"Well Pharaoh sounds like you had some sticky fun one night," Bakura smiled with a wink to Yugi that caused the little light to blush. Yami just took his cleaned out and decorated Hershey's syrup bottle and placed it on his seat. Yugi received and decorated ice cream container.

"More like three months," Yugi managed to whisper loud enough to be heard. The group burst into a fit of laughter at Yugi's correcting Bakura. Yami just looked at his little hikari in shock. _You're not so innocent any more my little aibou._

"Weapon fetish goes to Ryou and Bakura and their amazing used of," Seto paused and looked at Bakura, "how did you put it that morning Bakura?"

"It was ancient Manchurian metal torture," Ryou answered for his koi without a hint of embarrassment." The others just looked from Ryou to Bakura and back a few times silently.

"Well he should know he spent two weeks doing research to win this award," Bakura told the others. They both received a small knife with a silver handle with sapphires colored stones imbedded into it.

"So this next award is for the longest running secret," Seto said looking a little sad, "and it goes to Yami and Yugi for the Angel fiasco." Sad violet eyes caught equally sad crimson eyes and neither of the two dared speak on the matter. Angel was a subject best left alone.

"Due to the issues surrounding this award this small stature will be placed on the mantle here for everyone to see and to remember as a warning," Seto himself picked up a fragile looking statue. It was of a beautiful angel with a hideous snake wrapped around her. it was obvious to any onlooker that the snake was in control of the angel and there was to be on way around it. There was a plaque that read, "Looks can be deceiving".

"Our next award is for the secret everyone knows but just never talked about," Seto smiled glad to have a change of topic for the group.

"Let me guess," Malik broke in, "it's about two people in this room?"

"Cleaver," Seto said in a mocking tone, "Our secret is the relationship between Duke and Tristan." Duke looked up at the mention of his name and Tristan tried to deny the accusation all together.

"Don't lie to us," Marik laughed, "You two have been holding hands all night. And I know that you both disappeared to go make out in the bathroom caz I accidentally walking in on you without you realizing it."

"How long have you know," Duke asked moving his hand that held tightly onto his love's hand into his lap.

"Oh since about five minutes after you started going out," Joey laughed.

"But we stated dating almost a year ago," Tristan recalled

"Alright that's the end of the awards," Seto reminded everyone and taking the attention of Duke and Tristan he added, "It's 11pm now. Lock down is at 1:30. Everyone must be up at 9am for orientation at school." Everyone agreed somewhat reluctantly not wanting to let the summer go.

Joey was the first to leave; Yugi saw him practically bolt out of the living room and up the stairs. Must be sick of all the game play. _After all this was a rough year for him_. Yugi turned to watch what the others chose to do. Malik and Marik made it no secret where they were headed.

"So my little hikari where shall we start off the new year, your room or mine," Malik smirked taking Marik's soft hand and walking toward the stairs.

"What if we start in mine and end up in yours," Marik asked shyly.

"I like the way you think koi," Malik whispered the last word so no one could hear. There was no sense in letting the Pharaoh hear him and think he's gone soft. Marik blushed slightly as he turned and followed Malik up the stairs.

" I thought you like the way he," Bakura was cut off by Ryou's lips covering his own.

"Hikari and much as I love when you do that," Bakura said when her was freed, "I was in the middle of tormenting Malik." Ryou pulled away from his darker half and pouted.

"Ryou," Bakura whispered to him, "Don't do this now please."

"Come now little one let the tomb robber have his fun," Malik had stopped at the top of the stairs. Ryou unfolded his arms and sighed.

"Now what were you saying Bakura," Malik asked.

"I said I though you liked it when he," Bakura caught Ryou's eyes from the our of the corner of his eyes and stopped only making the perverse gestures instead of adding words as well.

"You're wrong," Malik laughed and Marik's eyes widened, " I LOVE when he does that." And with that in everyone's minds the pair turned and walked down the hall.

"Well Ryou it's our turn to take our leave," Bakura stood up and took Ryou's hand. The two walked up the stairs whispering softly. Yugi noticed when they hit the top of the stairs that Bakura slightly tugged Ryou in the direction of the light's own room. _Looks like he took Ryou's words to heart. _Yami was also watching as they walked up the stairs. _Malik and Bakura can get over the fact that their hakaris are no so innocent any more so why can't I? _

"Well Yami and Yugi we're going to head to bed as well," Duke faked yawned as he stood up with Tristan. The two took a slow pace up the stairs trying to decide whose room to go to. Once they hit the top of the stairs Duke took a right pulling Tristan with him. Seto let out s soft laugh at everyone's actions.

"Well it's the start of another year," He said to the tri-color haired look alikes who remained down stairs, "Well I'm off to be now."

"Have a good night Kaiba," Yami's strong commanding voice said.

"Good night you two and don't say down here too long. They help still have to clean up," Kaiba took his leave turning right at the top of the stairs.

It was twelve by the time Joey heard Kaiba's door open and close. Their rooms shared a common wall and a secret door as well. Kaiba had chosen to se himself next to Joey on purpose. With the secret door Kaiba could sneak in and out of Joey's room unknown to the others. So when Kaiba came through the hidden door it was no surprise to Joey. Blue eyes met brown eyes with a knowing look.

"What's the matter Pup," Seto asked softly shutting the door behind him and crossing the room to Joey's bed.

"I'm sick of this," Joey looked down at his feel sadly.

"Sick of what," Seto looked at his puppy in wonder. Joey looked up. Could Seto really be that blind to his suffering?

"The game," Joey whispered looking down again.

"Oh Puppy you know I didn't do anything with those women," Seto told him in a soft yet firm voice. He took hold of Joey's chin making his puppy look at him. Joey closed his eyes not wanting to see his love's piercing blue eyes.

"Pup please look at me." Seto asked softly, "Please Joey." At the used of his name his eyes opened. Seto almost never called him Joey even in private.

"It's just not fair," Joey told him., "why can't we tell anyone about us?"

"Oh Pup you know now is not a good time. But I promise you that when the time is right we'll tell the world if you want," Seto smiled gently.

"Can I at least have some fun in the game," Joey asked in a sad puppy pout.

"I guess we can arrange something," Seto forced out not really wanting to share his puppy.

"What is we, um, I talk to Mai in the morning. After all she knows about us," Joey suggested. Seto weighed the sides of letting Mai into their little world.

"Alright Puppy," Seto gave in, "go see her in the morning. If she aggressed she can be you 'girlfriend' for the game." Seto chocked out that awful work 'girlfriend'.

"Thank you my love," Joey smiled placing his lips softly on Seto's. Seto leaned in to deepen the kiss asking for entry with his tongue. Joey gave in to his silent request and they battled for control of the kiss, Seto winning in the end. They broke apart gasping for air. Seto smiled at his puppy and kissed him softy on the cheek.

"Get some sleep Pup," Seto commanded gently turning toward the secret door.

"But Seto," Joey whined following his love.

"Not tonight Pup," Seto sighed, "tomorrow is a big day." Joey pouted but Seto wouldn't allow it.

"Ok Seto," Joey finally agreed, "good night."

"Night Pup," Seto shut the secret door and locked it.

Down in the living room Yami and Yugi were still talking. It was just about 1 am now but they still and much to discuss before they went to bed.

"It's a new year," Yami reminded his little hikari as he stared at the statue on the mantle. _What happened to us little one?_

"New classes and a new game," Yugi added from his spot on the love seat. Yami paced around the room afraid to start the conversation he knew they needed to have. At this time last year the couple would have been the first to run upstairs, unable to keep their hands off each other. But that was before Angel.

Angel had moved into the dorms at school last year and she became attached to Yami really quickly. She seemed to be perfectly all right when knowing that he had a loving relationship with Yugi, but that was before Angel met the little hikari. Before anyone knew it the two were in a fight over the girl and now they still had not healed from her destruction of their lives.

"Yami why did we let her do this to us," Yugi asked in his innocent way. Yami couldn't help by smile at his hikari. If only I could keep you like this little light.

"We were blinded by her lies," Yami told Yugi."

"She told me that you had, that you had taken her," Yugi started to cry. Yami wanted to comfort him but couldn't bring himself to touch Yugi.

"It was a lie," Yami was able to chock out. Yugi looked up at his dark. I'm not so little in anymore why does he have to hide things from me? He turned and looked down at the pattern of the loveseat tracing it absently.

"But you did eventually," Ygui reminded him quietly.

"You had stopped talking to me," Yami resisted the urge to yell, "you told me to leave you alone and to never talk to you again." A tear threatened to fall from Yami's face in remembrance of the pain he felt that day.

"Because you had that look in your eyes every time she was around," Yugi started to cry, "and then she told me that you were going to leave me for her. I was scared I didn't want to lose you."

"So you pushed me away," Yami asked softly not really understanding. When the whole incident occurred the pair had agreed to let it go for the time being. They were just glad that they were able to still be together after what she had put them through. But now it was obviously time for them to uncover all the pain and fix the problem, after all it was the start of a new year.

"You had that look," Yugi said again letting tears fall down his smooth face.

"What look," Yami asked. This was the first Yugi had ever talked about this.

"The same look you used to have toward me before we," he started crying to hard to continue. Yami stopped pacing and sat down on the loveseat with Yugi. He took his hikari's hand softly and kissed the back of it.

"Yugi I know this is difficult but we need to talk about this before we go to bed," Yami reminded him. Yugi nodded but still cried silently. Yami took his right and softly wiped away his aibou's tears.

"What look," Yami asked again.

"My look," Yugi whispered. Yami was still trying to understand

"The way you used to look at me before," Yugi took a deep breath _it's not or never_, "before we made love the first time." Tears welled back up in the light's eyes and he cried into Yami's shoulder.

"My poor Yugi," Yami whispered patting the back of his head lovingly, "I've never stopped looking at you like that honest."

"But-but she told me you did and-and it was true. You were always mad at me for bothering you and getting in the way when she was here," Yugi kept crying. Silent tears rolled down Yami's cheeks.

"She was trying to take me away from you koi and I didn't want you to worry," Yami told him, "and I guess some part of me was interested in her for some reason but never for long enough for it to matter."

"Any time is too long," Yugi told him.

"Dear hikari you know I love you more than anything but I have lived a life before," Yami reminded him, "and I know what it is like to be with a woman. It is different; I can't even explain it."

"Do you miss it," Yugi pulled back to look at his Yami. Yami looked at his little one. His heart hurt looking at his tearstained face. How was he going to tell his little hikari that a part of him would always want a woman? Yugi pulled at his shirt.

"Yugi I," Yami stopped unsure what to say.

"Please just be honest with me. I need to know," Yugi was on the verge of tears again.

Yami looked away from Yugi's violet eyes. What was I thinking? My hikari is still so innocent. He always will be, no matter how much of me rubs off on him. He will always be my guiding light.

"To be honest my love," Yami started, "I know I love you more than anything. But because I know what I'm missing a part of me, way back in the depths of my mind wants one more." Yami stopped.

"So you're not completely sure about us," Yugi asked.

"I love you with more of my soul then I ever though possible," Yami told him, "but I'm no longer Pharaoh. I am chose my own destiny and an old part of me keeps saying that there is something I need to do to be sure." Yugi thought about his Yami's words carefully.

"So this is a past memory thing," Yugi asked biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Yes little one," Yami answered.

"Then there is only one thing to do," Yugi said firmly.

"And what's that," Yami asked slightly amused now.

"We need to have a threesome," Yugi stated firmly. Yami looked at Yugi in shock. His little innocent hikari had just suggested something so Bakura like that it scared him.

"It's the only option," Yugi told Yami.

"Any why is that," Yami asked amazed that he was actually considering this idea.

"Because that way we can see if you have a need for a woman," Yugi stated simply, "and I will still be there. It will be something for us to do together. And this way I'll know for sure as well."

"Know what for sure," Yami asked.

"If I really want a woman too," Yugi said. Yami stared at him confused at this comment.

"You see Angel and I we kinda sort of, well if was after you did it for real and I was so upset and angry. I didn't know what I was doing," Yugi rushed out his words.

"You slept with her too," Yami asked in shock. Yugi nodded his head sadly afraid to look at his Yami.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered not looking up.

"Let's make a deal," Yami said taking Yugi's chin so he could look into his violet eyes. Yugi nodded for him to continue.

"We do this threesome thing. We go and find a girl and talk to her and agree to terms with her," Yami told him, "and then we see how we feel about it. If we don't like it we will forget about all of this, every last bit of it. And we will be Yami and Yugi and will have the best year in the game I promise."

"And if we do like it," Yugi was almost afraid to ask.

"Then we still talk about it and if it comes to it. I'll always be your dark and you will always be my light and we will be friends," Yami told him.

"Let's hope we don't like it," Yugi smiled. Yami hugged Yugi tightly and kissed him.

"It's almost lock down we should get to bed," Yami reminded him.

" Can I sleep with you," Yugi asked.

'Of course you know you don't have to ask ever," Yami picked up his hikari and carried him up the stairs just in time to get locked into Yami's room by the maid.

* * *

That's the end of ch 1. I hoped you like it really I do. It's gonna get better and be funny and sweet and stuff. I promise so please stick with me caz if you don't you may never know what happens. 

I think I just changed where I am going with this fic. What can I say after that touching scene I wrote I just couldn't really hurt my fave pair can I? Tell me what you think? Should I break them up for good or no? READ AND REVIEW I want to know what you think PLEASE!


	2. Chapter Two: Hello Kitty

Welcome to Ch2! Thanks to my editor Amaelthalion for all your hard work and patience in dealing with me and the fact that I got sick during the writing of this chapter… I hope you all enjoy this chapter its long! If you think that they are too long tell me in the reviews and I can make them shorter.

I don't own YU-GI-OH caz if I did things would be a lot different I wouldn't be a poor college student and my editor wouldn't get paid so cheaply….

Yami to Yugi

/ Yugi to Yami/

Enjoy and REVIEW

Chapter Two: Hello Kitty

Joey walked down the dorm hall toward Mai's room. He had bolted out of orientation as soon as the leader let his group go. He wanted to get in and out without anyone else knowing what he was up to, after all if he was rejected Seto would give him enough hell over it. Let Bakura or Malik know and poor Joey would be laughed into the next millennia before it was over. He was about to turn down the final hallway on the way to Mai's when he was stopped by a voice.

"Hey Joey stop," it was Yugi calling after him. Joey turned around and looked back to his short best friend.

"Yugi what are you doing here," Joey asked friend came to a halt at his side panting for air.

"I'm glad I caught you," Yugi smiled at his friend.

"But what are you doing here? I told the others I wouldn't be too long," Joey told Yugi glancing down the hall toward Mai's room.

"Moral support for my best friend," Yugi smiled, "Besides since Tea got expelled for fucking that professor last year Mai has new roommates and I want to meet them!" Joey looked Yugi over laughing in his mind at Yugi's friendly demeanor.

"Support for what," Joey managed to hide the panic in his voice.

"It's ok Joey. We all know the truth," Yugi laughed patting Joey's arm lightly, "Kaiba told us he heard you thinking out loud last night. He said you had decided to ask Mai out." Joey smiled feeling slightly better that he had some back up now. _I'm going to kill Seto though. _

"How kind of him," Joey forced out, "well here I go." The two walked down the hall. They pasted an open door. Inside were two of their friends, Saiai and Terra. The two were busy making out not caring that they were giving the world a free show.

"Hey you guys," Yugi waved. At the sound of his voice Saiai waved at him but never broke contact with his girlfriend's lips.

"How the hell did he get that lucky," Joey asked referring to the fact that they two never seemed to stop making out.

"I don't know," Yugi laughed, "if we ever break them apart for air maybe you can ask him.

"So are you two going to the party this weekend," Joey asked, "it's the first of the year at the mansion. Kaiba said to get the word out." Saiai gave the thumbs up saying they would be there.

"Alright see you two later," Yugi said as he and Joey walked the rest of the way to Mai's dorm. With one knock the door swung open and Mai appeared in the doorway.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Mai smiled at her friends. She wore dark blue low-rise jeans that cut off at the top of her purple and white sneakers and a white halter-top.

"I didn't do it," a female voice shouted from the other room.

"I wasn't talking about you Neko," Mai shouted back. Joey gave her a look and she let them come into the room.

"That's one of my new roommate's," Mai said, and offered them a seat on the couch. Her dorm was like all the other dorms at the college. Once you walked into the door you were in the main room that was divided into a living room area and a kitchen set. At the back of the room was the walled off bathroom and on each side of the front room were the two bedrooms that fit two students per side. Joey and Yugi sat on the couch and Mai took a chair next to Joey's side of the couch.

"So what brings you two all the way down to my end of the dorms so early in the semester," Mai asked.

"We're spreading the word about Kaiba's party this weekend," Joey told her, "and I wanted to talk to you about something, in private." Joey did his best not to blush.

"I want to meet your new roommates," Yugi added in his happy childlike tone.

"Leave it to you to want to befriend everyone," Mai laughed. She got up and walked to the doorway on her left. She motioned for Joey to follow her but blocked his view of the room.

"Joey this is Nakia, Nakia this is my friend Joey," Mai introduced them. Nakia nodded making a note of the blonde's name.

"Ok we'll be in my room. Yugi's in the front room," Mai said, "go keep him company while I talk to Joey." Mai then lead Joey to the other bedroom door and walked in. Nakia soon exited her room and found herself face to face with the cutest little boy she had ever seen.

"How cute! You're baby-sitting," Nakia laughed making sure she was loud enough that Joey could hear her through the door.

"I'm not a little kid," Yugi corrected her. His voiced washed over her and she saw violet eyes staring at her. She was wrong. He wasn't cute; he was hot.

"Oh well that's good," she smiled sitting down next to him on the couch, "because you're hot!"

"Yeah my boyfriend thinks so too," Yugi waited for a negative response.

"Oh well he's very lucky," She smiled comfortably.

"Everyone's gay around here but you'll get used to it," Mai shouted from her room.

"It's ok my brother is too," Nakia responded. Yugi looked Nakia over. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever seen before. Her long plum red hair was tied back in a braid and two blonde pieces framed her face. The top of her head was hidden under a black bandana covered in flames and skulls. She wore a black tee shirt with an angry pouncing tiger on it and a pair of black jeans and she was barefoot. His eyes were drawn to her neck as she played with a set of dog tags.

"What's on your dog tags," he asked her. She looked up and smiled at him. He had innocence about him that she had never felt before, and yet she could tell he wasn't as innocent as he really appeared to be most of the time.

"This one has my favorite duel monster one side and on the back is my name, the other one has a phrase in ancient Egyptian and the same phrase will be carved in Japanese when I find someone to translate it for me," she stopped toying with her tags and let them drop.

"What's your favorite duel monster," Yugi asked her.

"You sure have a lot of questions for a guy I haven't been properly introduced to," she looked at him, her icy blue eyes almost looked red for a second.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yugi apologized," I'm Yugi Mutou. I'm nineteen and my dorm is on the other side of this building.

"Nakia Sanura sometimes called Neko," She shook his hand.

"I'm going to call you Ni," Yugi told her sweetly.

"Alright," she agreed, "and my favorite duel monster is the red eyes black metal dragon."

"Wow. You and Joey will get along great. He loves the normal red eyes," Yugi told her.

"What's your favorite," she asked, "No wait let me guess."

"Ok," he laughed. She looked him over for a minute then her eyes lit up.

"Dark magician," She told him. _But this is not the Pharaoh I get nothing from him._

"That's correct! He's mine and my boyfriend's favorite," Yugi smiled innocently. Nakia felt a small warmth come form her dog tags. _I know I think we are getting closer_. She placed a hand over her dog tags them stuck them back inside her shirt.

"I'd love to meet him," she smiled innocently at him.

"You should come to dinner with everyone tonight," Yugi suggested excitedly, "it's a big group of friends hanging out."

"Well I don't know anyone. I'd feel out of place," she said shyness in her tone.

"Don't worry everyone will love you," Yugi bought her act, "and besides Mai and I will be there and Joey too! Please come, please!"

"Oh you are too cute when you do that," she laughed at him, "of course I'll go."

"Now you can meet my Yami," Yugi smiled happily.

"If all of your friends are as nice as you I'll fit in here just fine," she winked at him.

"Will I get to meet your brother," Yugi asked shyly.

"I'm sure we could arrange something," she looked at him, "do you want to see a picture?"

"Sure," he said excitedly.

"Alright follow me," she stood and walked toward her room.

Yugi followed her and he buzzed with excitement at his new friend. Yugi drank in her room as he stood in the doorway. Her half of the room was covered completely with posters of duel monsters, and not just any duel monsters but all the different forms of the red eyes. Some of the pictures were hand drawn others were store bought but all were perfect. Her desk was pushed into the far corner of the room with the bed right up against it. The only way to use the desk was to be on the bed. The desktop was covered in pictures of different kinds of duel monsters. The bed was covered in a black comforter that had red dragons all over it. The pillows were coved in the same pattern and on top of it all was a small-stuffed red-eyes. On the floor by the bed was three large black and red suitcases all open spilling their sacred treasures all over the floor. Nakia was digging around in one of her bags as Yugi stayed at the door. I haven't seen anyone this obsessed with their dragon since Kaiba. _Maybe they'll hit it off and get together_ Yugi laughed to himself at the thought of his two dragon crazed friends dating.

"What's so funny little one," Ni asked pulling out her conquest from under a pair of black pants.

"Just a random thought," Yugi shook his head, "did you find it?"

"Yeah come here," she sat down on her bed, with the picture behind her back. Yugi walked into the room and sat down next to her.

"This is my one and only brother," she pulled a black skull and crossbones frame out from behind her back. The picture was one of her with her brother taken just before they left their home. She stood behind him hugging her brother lovingly. Her eyes were closed hiding their icy color. Yugi just looked at the picture that his new friend shared. Her brother was nothing short of amazing. His deep blue eyes radiated his love for his sister even through the picture. Yugi looked at how his braided bangs framed his flawless face perfectly and how they were the same blonde as his long ponytail. He was afraid to speak. No man he had ever seen, besides his dear Yami, was more perfect looking than this man. And this was just his picture.

"Yugi," Ni called him as she moved the picture out of his line of vision and put it on the desk.

"Your brother is," Yugi couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Yeah he gets that a lot," Ni shrugged it off, "He can turn a straight man gay."

Yugi laughed, the picture still burning in his mind.

"So how old is he," Yugi asked regaining his innocent demeanor.

"Well he's nineteen," she told him, "we are twins but I'm older by two minutes." Yugi nodded.

"His name is Dryce," she continued, "and don't worry he's an awesome friend."

"I can't wait to meet him," Yugi blushed turning away.

"Oh you're so cute when you get all innocent,' Ni hugged him lightly unsure if it was alright to do so. Yugi wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back tightly.

"You're going to do well in this group Ni," he smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," she returned his smile.

"I was wondering," Yugi started suddenly pulling back from her, "where are you from?"

"Egypt," she answered. Yugi stopped and took a long look at her.

"Wow so are some of my other friends," Yugi told her, "you'll meet them tonight."

"I can't wait," she looked down at him, "I love meeting people from home." _One of them must be my Pharaoh._

"You know Joey and Mai have been gone a lone time," Ni realized looking toward Mai's closed door.

"Well Joey's probably still trying to ask her out" Yugi said absent-mindedly.

"I thought everyone around here was gay," she joked.

"Almost," Yugi told her as he noticed a picture that was half hidden on her desk, "Only Joey and Kaiba aren't."

"I see," her gaze followed his, "what are you looking at?" Yugi moved from her bed to the side of her desk. His tiny hands pulled the piece of paper out from its hiding place so her could get a better look, and show her of course. She smiled softly at the picture in Yugi's hands. It was a hand drawn picture colored with lightly with colored pencils. It was a picture of the Celtic Guardian with his sword drawn protectively. Behind him was a red eyes black metal dragon whose tail was curled up protectively around the Dark Magician. The red eyes of the dragon glowed at the danger just off the page seemingly daring anyone to try and hurt the magician.

"Wow this is really good, Yugi said in a whisper as if not to disturb the monsters on the page.

"Thank you," she said just as softly as she walked up beside Yugi.

"Who drew this," he asked fingers lightly touching the Dark Magician, "there is so much emotion here."

"I did," she told him, "all the art work here is mine."

"Do you think you could draw me one," he asked innocently his large violet eyes sparkling.

"What would you like me to draw for you little one," she asked as she took the picture from his hands and taped it to the wall.

"Why are the other monsters protecting the Dark Magician," Yugi asked.

"That is their duty," she said simply, "now what about your picture?" Yugi looked around the room for ideas but all he saw were dragons.

"I don't know," he said, "art isn't my thing."

"Well you and your boyfriend both like the Dark Magician so how about a picture of two of them together to represent the both of you. Granted I'll have to wait until I meet Yami before I could detail it," she smiled, "I've never done a piece without a dragon it would be a challenge." Ni went over to her bag and pulled out more pictures of her family. She placed them all over her desk getting lost in a conversation with Yugi about her old life.

Over in Mai's room Joey sat nervously on her bed. He looked around at the Harpies pictures and movie stars all over her room. The bed was a deep purple that matched her pretty eyes. Mai sat at her desk and looked at him in silence.

"Come on Joey what did you want,' Mai asked, which brought his attention back to her.

"Well I had a question to ask you,' Joey looked her in the eyes.

"Alright go ahead," Mai told him to continue.

"Well you remember the game right" Joey started off.

"You guys are still applying that stupid game," Mai asked rolling her eyes.

"You didn't think it was stupid when you played," Joey reminded her harshly.

"Get to the point," she demanded, Joey could tell by the look in her eyes she meant business. She was giving him her classic duel monsters look.

"Well we are starting the new game this weekend," Joey said quickly, "and I wasn't happy with the results from our last year."

"Kaiba still won't let anyone know," she asked now looking at him sadly. Joey shook his head.

"I see," she looked away from him. Mai was the only person who knew about Seto and Joey, Not even Mokuba knew. Seto didn't want to corrupt his little brother. It was a year and a half ago when it all happened.

Flashback

Mai and Joey lay holding each other on the couch at her house, they had just started going out secretly a few days ago.

"You know I still can't believe he's such ass to me," Joey growled. Mai kissed his forehead softly.

"Have you even tried to talk to Kaiba by himself," she asked. He looked into her brown eyes, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well I think things would be different if you were able to speak to him alone," she told him. And they were.

The next day Joey went to talk to Kaiba alone. They fought like normal but it ended with Seto grabbing an angry Joey's hand and pulling him in for a passionate kiss that Mai happened to see.

"It's alright," she told him when he begged for forgiveness, "I had a feeling there was something between the two of you that you had yet to figure out. Anyway I've got a new guy that wants to go out with me. Good luck to you two." Mai had been super sweet, uncharacteristic for her, about the whole thing and the truth was she had realized she only loved Joey as a brother. They could never have any kind of passion like she saw between him and Seto in one kiss.

End Flashback

"So what do you want from me," she asked.

"Would you pretend to be my girlfriend," Joey asked as his brown eyes glimmered. Mai stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Kaiba's ok with this," she asked.

"As much as he'll ever be,' Joey answered.

"What if I find a guy I want to go out with," she looked at her friend seriously.

"Then we break it off," Joey stated simply," anyway you'd like. I just don't want any more zeros in this game." Her heart melted at his words. Kaiba was truly being unfair to him.

"I'll do it on a few conditions," Mai told him.

"Ok name them," Joey said excitedly.

"One we keep the PDAs to a minimum. Two we don't actually do anything," she told him. He nodded in agreement,

"Also we break up if I find someone to date. If it doesn't work out I'll come back to you," she went on," and you get Kaiba to include Nakia in the game, as well as my other roommate, if she's cool with it. I don't want to be the only girl involved."

"I'll talk to Seto at dinner about that last part but I'm sure he'd agree," Joey smiled happily.

"Ok them of course I'll go out with you Joey," Mai smiled, "anything to help my friend."

"Great," Joey stood excited and bouncing off the walls, "you and Nakia should come to dinner tonight. I'll talk to Seto and we can tell everyone tonight."

"Yeah now we should go look in on the other two," Mai walked out of her room, "I don't know how they'll get along."

"No need to worry about Yuge. He's good with everyone," Joey told her. And as if they purposely tried to agree with Joey, the other two were down on the floor at the coffee table. Nakia was almost finished with her drawing of Yugi.

"So what's the verdict," Nakia asked not looking up from where she shaded in Yugi's eyes.

"She said yes," Joey answered he knew that Yugi hadn't kept his little mouth shut.

"Yay," Yugi cheered as he stood up, "but I guess that means it's time to go! See you tonight you two." Yugi and Joey left the two roommates alone again. Mai sat down and looked over Nakia's shoulder at her picture of Yugi.

"Wow Neko that is a great piece of art," Mai noticed little details in the picture that were easy to over look even when you looked at the real life Yugi.

"It's nothing really," Ni let her pencil do a few more strokes and then she was done.

Yugi and Joey walked by their friends Terra and Saiai again. They couple was still in the same spot making out.

"I see you are still at it," Joey laughed. A hand waved at him. "Well have a good day and keep up the good work."

"You're an inspiration to us all," Yugi added with a laugh. Then the two friends walked down the hall, the couple fell out of sight.

"Wish I could do that," Yugi breathed out softly yet bitterly.

'Don't we all,' Joey asked empathizing with his friend's bitterness.

Seto stood and his eyes over-looked the dinning room table critically. The kitchen staff had already set the table for dinner. There were nine place settings, with the cheap dishes of course. He dare not waste his fine blue eyes china on guests like Bakura and Malik. They were lucky he hadn't chosen to go with paper plates. The only reason he decided against it was he didn't want any rumors that he couldn't afford real plates. Seto nodded approvingly and then turned to leave the dinning hall. There in the doorway stood Joey. Seto admired his boyfriend in silence. He loved the way Joey's blonde hair was always a mess and how his brown eyes sparkled with a request. Seto walked over and pulled Joey into a loving hug. He placed a soft kiss on Joey's lips but felt his love freeze with worry. Joey was stiff in Seto's arms.

"We're all alone love," Seto whispered, "the others are out and the help would be killed if they said anything." Joey relaxed into Seto's arms and placed a light kiss on his soft lips.

"I talked to Mai," Joey said when Seto let him stop the kiss, "and I'm going to have to kill you for telling Yugi what I was up to."

"Well I wanted someone to be with my puppy in his time of need," Seto bit his lower lip absently, "so what did she have to say?"

"She said yes," Joey broke out into a smile, "but we have to include her roommates in the game."

"You know the rules," Seto said, "as long as they are at the first party they can join us."

"Yugi also invited one of them to dinner tonight," Joey remembered. "Can we invite her to join us then?"

"What is she like," Seto asked as he still held Joey in an embrace

"Obsessed with the red eyes black metal dragon and art," Joey nuzzled his head into Seto's shoulder, "Yugi said there are pictures all over her dorm room."

"I see," Seto nodded, "you two will get along well then."

"I didn't get to see her room at all or even talk to her," Joey told him, "But Yugi said she's great."

"What about the other one," Seto asked.

"She hasn't arrived yet," Joey, answered, "she'll be coming some time this week." Seto kissed Joey's forehead and pulled away from him, he then walked toward the kitchen. Joey watched as Seto disappeared behind the door.

"There will be one more for dinner," he heard Seto telling the cook.

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba sir," the cook answered and the kitchen door opened. Out came one of the kitchen attendants with the extra table setting. He nodded to Joey, set the table, and returned to the kitchen. Seto returned to the dinning room to inspect the new setting. Joey could tell something was wrong. Seto calmly walked back into the kitchen.

"I told you to put out a clean setting," Seto yelled, "that one has water spots. Fix it now! I will not have my guests eating off of nothing but the best do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba sir," the kitchen staff said in unison.

"Do it again and that will be your job," Seto yelled some more. A different attendant came into the room and quickly changed out the offending place setting. Seto walked out and looked it over again.

"Much better," he mused quietly. Joey stood watching his love with hungry eyes. He always loved it when Seto was assertive.

"You really turn me on when you yell like that," Joey said from the doorway.

"Well puppy we have some time before anyone gets back," Seto arched an eyebrow suggestively, "what do you say to a little fun?" Joey's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Anything you say master," Joey whispered. Seto crossed the room and grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt.

"Come along then mutt it's time to teach you a lesson," Seto's voice was dripping with need.

A few hours and much play time later it was finally time for the dinner party. Everyone save the girls has arrived and was sitting in the living room. Bakura and Ryou sat snuggling together on the love seat lost in their whispers. Yami and Yugi were on the couch with an empty seat on Yugi's left side. Duke and Tristan sat in the folding chairs taking softly to each other. Malik sat in the over-sized comfortable chair with Marik in his lap. He held onto his hikari lovingly. Seto stood with his left side leaned against the fireplace as he watched his friends in silence. He longed to be able to openly hold his puppy the way his friends held their lovers. His eyes shifted from Yami and Yugi to his beloved puppy Joey, who was on the other side of the room on the footrest to the big chair. It had been moved to the wall so his back rested against it softly. He was in a silent prayer, with the hope that everyone would believe his fake relationship.

The door to the room suddenly opened and in walked Mai followed closely by Nakia, all eyes turned to the stranger. Everyone wanted to know more about this new addition to their lives.

"Everyone this is Nakia," Mai told the group," Nakia this is Ryou and Bakura" Mai pointed the two out. Nakia nodded. _Damn that little one is hot_.

"Over there is Duke and Tristan," Mai continued. Ni looked over at the two who waved back at her. _They seem friendly enough_.

"You know Joey and Yugi. Next to Yugi is his boyfriend Yami," Mai pointed out the former pharaoh. Nakia smiled somehow her mind knew that Yugi's boyfriend was going to look like him. _Yami is just how I pictured him._

"Over there in the chair is Malik and that is Marik in his lap," Mai pointed out, "And over by the fireplace is our host Seto Kaiba." Nakia memorized everyone almost instantly. But her eyes lingered on Seto. There is something about him that seems familiar.

"Ni come sit over here," Yugi asked as he pointed to the space next to him on the couch. She nodded and sat down. Mai turned and talked to Joey.

"So Ni this is my boyfriend Yami," Yugi smiled happily. Nakia looked the Yugi look-alike over. He was taller with the same hair. His eyes were a beautiful crimson and very focused. _Oh those eyes, so red, so familiar_. He was wearing all black and leather; it really suited him.

"It is nice to meet you," Yami offered his hand; a small smile appeared on his lips. Nakia went to shake the offered hand and gasped at the touch. She experienced a flash from her past life and the former pharaoh saw and felt it as well. Nakia slid off the couch and kneeled on the floor. She bowed low to the ground as her dog tags came out of her black shirt.

"My Pharaoh," she stayed low to the ground but raised her head to look at him, "I found you." Yami looked at Yugi unsure.

Did you tell her about that?

No Yami.

How does she know then?

Nakia sat on the floor her gaze focused on her Pharaoh; she could tell that he didn't remember her.

"Nakia," Yami said, "I don't know how you know about my past but things are just that, the past."

"It is my past too," she whispered as she returned to her seat next to Yugi. _He doesn't remember me. _

"How is that possible," Yugi asked looking at them both.

"I'm the reincarnation of one of the Pharaoh's personal guards," she smiled down at Yugi. _And friends._

"I don't remember my past," he told her.

"Did you not feel that jolt when we shook hands," she asked. The memory re-entered the mind of the former pharaoh. His eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"How much do you remember," he asked her.

"That was my first real memory," she told him. "Everything I know is information passed down through my family for generations."

"Ra-damn it Pharaoh stop hogging our new toy," Bakura shouted over to them.

"Tomb robber I am busy," Yami shouted back.

"And she's not a toy," Yugi added.

"Do you need something," Nakia asked Bakura as she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Nothing you can give," Bakura turned back to Ryou.

"Then stop bothering me," Nakia growled at him.

"Bakura is right," all eyes turned toward Seto, "we have a new person among us and you are capitalizing her time." Nakia's ice blue eyes met Seto's from across the room. Her dog tags sent a warm sensation through her chest. _What is it red-eyes?_ _He's not the pharaoh._

"You can talk to the others," Yugi told her. She nodded and stood to walk away.

"We will talk about this later," she whispered to Yami. Nakia managed to talk to everyone in the room, and no one seemed to dislike her, not even Bakura could find a reason to hate her.

"Dinner is ready," the maid entered with a bow. Seto was pulling out all the stops to impress his new guest.

"Let's go eat," Seto lead the group toward the dinning hall, Nakia was by his side.

"You have a nice place here," she told him.

"Thank you," Seto felt his mission would be accomplished. With the two women joining the dinner party the seating arrangements were off. Seto sat at the head of the table. On his left were Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Mai. On Seto's right were Nakia, Yami, Yugi, and Marik. Joey sat at the foot of the table.

"Why do I have to sit all the way at the end of the table," Joey whined.

"Mutt you're lucky you get a spot at the table and not just a bowl on the floor," Seto reminded him.

All throughout dinner Nakia felt heat coming from her dog tags. She was unsure if it was because of Seto or Yami, or both. She talked to Yami for most of dinner explaining about her life and their past. Between her stories Bakura would bait Yami and they would fight across the table. When they did this she turned to Seto or Ryou, but mostly Ryou. Yugi watched his new friend and was happy at how well she fit into the group. He watched as she talked to Seto, and he actually treated her like an equal. _She and Kaiba really will do well together_. Yami turned back to Nakia after he shouted at Bakura again.

"So how did you learn about our past," Yami asked as he ignored Bakura's attempts to verbally attack him again.

"I was chosen to learn the history of my people," she told him," we are the family of personal guards." Yami nodded. She went on to tell him about her mother's death, how her father left to train and stopped before she revealed to him mission and the hidden meaning of her dog tags.

"That is sure a lot of weight to carry around," Ryou spoke up in his cute accent. She turned and looked at him and he started to blush.

"It's not so bad," she smiled, "especially now that I have found the pharaoh."

"Please call me Yami," Yami asked softly.

"If you wish it, Ph- Yami-sama," she caught herself. Yami smiled at her.

"I guess I can deal with that," he said with a hint of laughter.

Yugi we will definitely need to talk to her later.

/ Of course Yami. Maybe you can two can remember your past together. /

Maybe.

"So Nakia," Seto's smooth voice washed over her, "what are you studying?"

"History," she answered, "I want to be an Egyptologist." Yami glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well you already have a leg up," Yugi laughed.

"So what's your last name," Marik asked, "maybe my family knows yours. We are the Ishtars."

I figured as much," Nakia told him, "you look like it. I know much about your family history. And I am a Sanura."

"Neko-Chan," Yami spoke up as he suddenly remembered the name he had called her in the past.

"Yes Yami-sama," she asked as she turned to look at him.

"I remember that that is what used to call you," he whispered. She nodded with a smile at his memory.

"We can talk about it later," she suggested.

"Sure thing Neko-Chan," Yami picked up his glass of water.

When dinner was over and the table had been cleared Seto stood to make his announcements.

"As most of you know this weekend is the first part for the year," Seto reminded them. Bakura made a grunt of approval.

"I would like to take this time to extend an invitation to Mai and Nakia to join this year's game", he looked at both women with his classic Seto smirk.

"Well Kaiba," Mai smiled, "of course I'll play this year. I want to keep an eye on my boyfriend." She leaned over to kiss Joey softly on the lips. Seto stiffened with anger but turned to Nakia for her answer.

"Come on Ni," Yugi pleaded, "join the game."

"Alright little one," Ni turned to Yugi, "if you want me to play."

"We'd love for you to join us," Yami said as Yugi cheered.

"Alright then I'll do it," Ni agreed.

"I'm glad you agreed," Seto's warm voice seemed to surround Nakia like a distant voice from her past. Once again she was getting a response from her dog tags that surprised her. _He must be from my past as well_. Shortly after this they said their good-byes and went their own ways for the night.

Ok that's it Ch 2! If there are any mistakes blame my editor not me! I hope you liked it and please review…. They help me to write more and see what the fans think.. don't make me beg you to review my story please.!


	3. Chapter Three: Enter the Dragon

Welcome to Ch 3! Yes it is here and read for you to R&R so please do. I want to hear from my readers! Thanks to my editor for taking his lunchtime to do this instead of eating.

You all know the way it goes: I don't won Yu-GI-OH! Too bad I'd have the money to pay for my education and I wouldn't be worrying about where my housing deposit is coming from.

Also I don't own Linkin Park or the song Breaking the Habit :tears: I love then so much!

* * *

It was the night after the dinner party and Yami laid in bed trying to remember more about his past. It seemed to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. He was glad that he remembered at least the little he did about his Neko-Chan. But it scared him that there could be some deep dark secrets in their past together that would run his little hikari off for good. He drifted off to sleep without any luck remembering. But he did start to dream. In this dream he was back in Ancient Egypt, he was pharaoh again. This was not just a dream this was a memory.

People were coming in and out of his throne room running about their daily chores hardly taking the time to bow in respect as they rushed off laughing and returning to their day. He was used to days like this and they seemed to be happening more often lately. There was only one person who could really lift his spirits but she was away. In the front door walked an older teen girl. She was coming to see him of course. She dropped into a low bow.

"Yami-sama," the teen smiled at him lovingly as she rose from her bow.

"Neko-Chan,' Yami ran to embrace her, "oh how I missed you.' He hugged her tightly almost afraid to let go.

"Don't worry,' she said softly to soothe him, "I won't be leaving again anytime soon." He relaxed his grip and she kissed his forehead.

"I always miss you when you go," he told her, "there is never anyone to talk to." He caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"The pharaoh has no one to talk to. I find that hard to believe. You have a whole harem to please you," she baited him with a knowing look.

"It's not the same and you know it," Yami pouted.

"I found something for you," she told him trying to stop his pathetic pouting. Who ever heard of the pharaoh being submissive to his own personal guard?

"Shall we go see it," she asked him. Yami looked at his nineteen year old guard happily. He always did miss her when she left. In fact he never really did know where she went but of course a bribe always helped him to forget.

"Sure," he answered breathlessly looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He stood and walked down the palace halls until they arrived at Yami's personal chamber room. He pulled the door open slowly. The two walked into the room ready to start their normal ritual for when the Neko returned from her forbidden secrets. Yami turned to get a glance at this new gift; there on the bed was.

BAM!

Yami shot out of his bed back in the modern time.

BAM!

He slipped out of his bed determined to seek out and destroy that Ra damned noise.

BAM!

He walked out of the room in his black silk pajama bottoms growling at the unidentified disturber of the peace. This was not his night. First a dream, no a memory about his past and now being awaken at an ungodly hour by-.

BAM!

He couldn't take it anymore. He walked down the hall noting that the closer he moved toward Bakura's room the louder the sound became. _What the fuck is Bakura doing, wait maybe I don't want to know._

BAM!

Yami stopped a few feet from Bakura's door. Did he really want to interrupt whatever was going on behind the door?

BAM!

For Yami that was more then enough of an answer, after all he had class in the morning. Yami walked up to the door and began to knock.

"Who the fuck is there," Bakura was definitely angry at being torn away from whatever he was doing. The door was yanked open just enough so that a fuming Bakura in nothing but a dark green sheet, that was wrapped conveniently around his waist, appeared in the doorway, blocking the room from view.

"What do you want Pharaoh," Bakura asked giving Yami the death glare to surpass all death glares.

"Will you stop that Ra damned banging," Yami asked trying to control his already borderline hostile temper, "some of us are trying to sleep in this house." Bakura turned his head back to look inside his room then turned back to look at Yami. An evil grin crossed the king of thieves' lips.

"I'll see what I can do," Bakura turned back into his room shutting the door behind him. Yami walked back down the hall toward his own room. He opened his door and walked in shutting it behind him. He slid back into his bed and shut his eyes.

BAM!

This time it was even louder than before.

"Damn tomb robber," Yami shouted throwing his blankets off him in frustration. He went over to his stereo. With the push of a button the room filled with the sounds of Linkin Park

BAM!

Yami turned up the volume and pushed the repeat button as the room was enveloped in the song "Breaking the Habit". Yami turned up the volume and went back to bed. 'Damn Bakura that Anubis fucking bastard.' Before Yami knew it he was asleep again.

Nakia opened the door to Pharaoh Yami's personal chamber proudly. Yami's eyes widened and a smile spread across his tantalizing lips. He pulled his friend in for a tight hug. She smiled at a job well done.

"I knew you would enjoy you gift," she kissed his cheek. He released her and walked into his room. She turned to leave him alone.

"Neko-Chan," he called her, his eyes pleading with her for something he would never vocalize. She paused and turned back to face her pharaoh.

"Please," he asked almost begging as he reached for her hand. Nakia smiled softly at him. She was the only person he ever asked or begged for anything. She felt special being able to see him in this different light. She nodded taking his hand and letting him pull her into the room. With his free hand he shut the door. He gave her a knowing look as they walked toward the bed. Nakia looked over to Yami's gift. It still sat on the bed where she had left it. She smiled at the gift. He only invites me to join in when he really loves his gift.

"Neko-Chan," he called to her softly. She turned to face his with sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you so much," he told her capturing her soft lips with his own.

"How did I get so lucky," she asked him when he released her.

"I'm the lucky one," he told her, "you spoil me when you go away." She blushed a little and shook her head no.

"You deserve so much more than I can give," she looked deep into his crimson eyes.

"But you have already given me all that you have," he said thoughtfully, "what more could I need?"

"You only have part of my…"

BEEP—BEEP! BEEP—BEEP!

Nakia opened her eyes to find herself sleeping in her dorm bed. She glared at her alarm clock as she shut it off.

"Damn machine," she pulled back her covers and slid out of bed. She looked over at the empty side of her room and sighed.

"I wonder who I'll get as a roommate," she mused out loud, "well time for class."

She pulled a pair of black jeans out of her dresser and tossed them onto the bed. It was shortly followed by a black shirt that read, "fuck off" in blood red letters. She pulled out a little black kitty patch with safety pins in it and walked over to the bed. Ni took the patch and pined it to her shirt to cover up the "UC". Soon her dark blue pajama set was in the hamper and she was in her clean clothes. Nakia pulled on her boots.

"There, now time to accessorize," she smiled walking over to her dresser again. From the top drawer she pulled out her fake nose ring and slid it into place on the right side of her nose. She smiled pulling out her dark sunglasses and then headed to the door.

Ryou walked into his introduction to cooking class. He was early because of his last class. There was no sense in going all the way back to his dorm just to come back for his next class. Oh the joys of college. He took a look around at the cooking classroom. There were a dozen kitchenettes set apart in the large room. His eyes shot to the clock at the back of the room. Five minutes before anyone will even think about showing up. His white and blue sneakers squeaked as he walked across the gray tile floor. He took a seat at the last kitchenette resting his head on the table and closing his eyes.

"We've only been here one day you can't be that tired," a smooth male voice washed over Ryou. He opened his brown eyes to see soft blues eyes sparkling down at him.

"I'm sorry," Ryou took a good look at this person then gasped.

"What," the blue eyed teen asked.

"You look like, like," Ryou stopped. This guy in front of him was dressed all back from his boots to his bandana. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and braided bangs. He was hot.

"Like who," this very attractive and now very close guy asked. Ryou sat back so that he would have room to breathe. Other students were slowly starting to migrate into the room.

"Like Ni," Ryou told him. Shyness was not a Ryou trait but this guy really brought out the hikari in him. A warm smile spread across this guy's face and his blue eyes lit up.

"You wouldn't by any chance mean Nakia Sanura would you," he asked.

"Yes she's my friend's roommate," Ryou told him.

"Well I'm Dryce Sanura, Nakia's twin brother," Dryce told Ryou still smiling.

"How cool! She never told us she had a brother," Ryou mused excitedly, "want to sit down?" he pointed to the chair next to him.

"Thanks," Dryce took the seat just as the Professor walked into the room.

"I am Professor Borin," he took a look around the room; "it's a pretty even mix this semester so we should have some fun. Now take a good look at the person next to you. They are your cooking partners. The seats you are in will be your assigned kitchen set. Remember this information, I don't want to have to repeat myself next class period." Ryou looked over and smiled at Dryce. Dryce smiled back, his blue eyes sparking with mischief.

"Take out your notebooks and I'll begin the lecture," Professor Borin told the class, "the sooner we get through the basics the sooner we get to actually making food." The class let out a low grumble but obeyed. Dryce pulled out his notebook and placed it between himself and Ryou. The professor started his lecture and the two started taking notes.

"So why are you in a cooking class," Dryce wrote in the margin of his page.

"Just something I've always wanted to do," Ryou wrote back then added, "You?"

"Trying to prove a point to my sister," Dryce replied. And the two spent the class writing back and forth still managing to get the correct information down.

Nakia sat in the fast-filling lecture hall. It was time for her first class as a college student. She was quietly thinking over her dream from the night before, wondering if Yami had experienced the revisit to their past. A person sat next to her. It was a very familiar presence.

"Hello Neko-Chan," Yami's voice greeted her softly.

"Yami-sama," she gasped her blue eyes wide with shock. A smile crossed her lips as she hugged him. Realization set in and she tried to pull away but his arms help her tight to him.

"I had a dream about you last night," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she told him. He released her all too soon but smiled at her.

"Can I ask you a favor," he looked at her, crimson eyes pleading much like they had in her dream.

"Anything," she told him.

"I know we have past together but could we start over," he asked, "not base this new life off the old?" she turned from him, her smile dropping as she though about what he was asking her for. How could she deny her pharaoh anything? It was her duty to protect and serve him. Whatever he wished she were to give him.

"Yami-sama," she somehow found her voice.

"Yes Neko," he asked.

"I'm supposed to, well, protect you if I can prove myself worthy," she said all at once.

"How do you do that," he asked.

"I'm supposed to have you accept me as your protector by my twentieth birthday or they kill us," she found herself saying.

"Us," Yami asked worried.

"Me and my twin brother," she told him, "we are the first born set of twin since you were locked away in the puzzle. It is our destiny." Yami looked at his Neko. This was his new life but he couldn't just forget about her from the old life.

Neko-Chan," he said to her, "as far as I'm concerned you are still my protector and friend."

"But you said you wanted to start over," she reminded him.

"I mean because I don't remember the past," he clarified, "and it is only coming back in pieces, like my dream. And I don't want to mess things up with Yugi. I love him too much to hurt him like that." She nodded, understanding. A smile once again crossed her lips.

"So why are you in this class Yami-sama," she asked playfully.

"Easy A, what about you," Yami asked, glad the issue seemed to be behind them.

"It's for my major," she smiled, "I can't get enough of our history."

"So have you and Mai met your other roommate yet," Yami asked.

"Actually no," she shook her head, "she arrives sometime today I think."

"I know Yugi will want to meet her," Yami was smiling now.

"So where do you live," Nakia asked twirling her bangs absently.

"I live back at Kaiba's mansion," he smiled at how cute she looked when she played with her hair.

"Why," she asked eyes widening.

"You see last year Bakura and Malik were kicked out of student housing. I can't tell you what happened but it involved fire, streaking, and some kinky sex ritual. Anyway the only place for them to live was with Kaiba in his mansion," Yami started to explain.

"I bet he hates that," Ni cut in.

"Oh yeah," Yami continued, "So Kaiba agreed to let them live at his mansion if I were to there to keep the peace."

"I see," Ni laughed, "so you get stuck with babysitting the two."

"Yeah something like that," Yami started to laugh.

"Ok class lets get started," the professor called for attention, "I'm Professor Citig and this is Ancient Egyptian civilizations." Yami and Ni turned and looked down at their professor. He was a short old man with thick glasses and gray hair. He looked like he could have almost been alive in their past life.

"We as a class will have one guest speaker this semester," Professor Citig continued, "a one Miss Isis Ishtar. Also there will be several group projects and one trip to a museum on your own." Professor passed out the syllabus filled with assignments, Ni and Yami looked at each other and smiled. It looked like they were going to have a lot of time to spend together.

"Alright," Citig said, "let's get to work." The lecture started from there.

Mai sat on the couch reading one of her romance novels when the door clicked open; her violet eyed met the gray eyes of a stranger who opened the door. It was an older teenage girl with white hair and teal bangs. Mai put down her book and gave this new person her full attention. The stranger froze at this sudden attention.

"Hi," Mai smiled getting off the couch and crossing the room.

"Hi," gray eyes stayed glued to the ground as the whisper reached Mai's eyes.

"I'm Mai and you must be Ryu-Hoshi," Mai offered her hand. The gray eyes focused on the hand then her own hand reached out and took Mai's.

"Your room is over in there," Mai pointed to Nakia's room, "our other roommate is in class but she'll be back soon. She shares a room with you. Oh and your stuff is already inside."

"Thank you," Ryu-Hoshi gave a small smile and walked into her room. She surveyed all the red eyes and smiled. I think I'll get along well with my roommate. Her belongings were placed on the bare bed and she moved to unpack. Soon the room, well her half, looked much like an Egyptian room. She had curtained off her side of the room and made it look much like her home. She smiled at her work as she hung up her last shirt in the closet.

"Now all I have left to put up is this blue-eyes white dragon poster," she said out loud. She took the poster from her white and tan bed and taped it to the nearby wall. She smiled at her work then lay down on her bed. She closed her eyes for a little bit. The next thing she knew there was someone watching her. Her gray eyes opened and she froze. She knew those blue eyes that looked back at her.

"Nakia," she whispered unsure if it was really her.

"Yes, and you must be my roommate," Nakia smiled, "though I didn't get your name."

"It's me Ni! Ryu-Hoshi," Ryu-Hoshi was in shock. _How can she not remember me?_

"I've never met you before," Nakia walked through the curtain to get to her side of the room.

"So I guess you don't have your memories back," Ryu-Hoshi sighed.

"You're from the past too," Nakia asked sitting on her own bed.

"Yes, and we used to be friends," Ryu-Hoshi reminded her, "You saved me so many times."

"Did you know the pharaoh," Ni asked. Ryu-Hoshi growled.

"I hate that Ra damned bastard," Ryu-Hoshi managed, "he did horrible things to me." She shrugged.

"I can't believe that," Ni gasped, "not my Pharaoh!"

"Still overly loyal I see," Ryu-Hoshi smiled. _But we shall see for how long._

"So Ryu-Hoshi what are you doing here then," Nakia asked settling into her bed.

"I'm looking for my brothers," Ryu-Hoshi said, "and please call me Hoshi."

"Well Hoshi I'm sure I'll remember you soon enough," Nakia mused, "and I'll help you find your brothers." Ryu-Hoshi watched through the curtains as her new roommate fell asleep_. I never thought I'd met you here Neko. That means the pharaoh can't be too faraway. _She turned and went to lie back on her bed. She looked over at her blue eyes poster.

"I know you're here brother," Hoshi sighed, "I was told I'd find you here."

Mokuba sat at his work desk at the Kaiba Kompound, this is where he lived with Joey's younger sister Serenity. It had been Seto's idea that the two high school students live together in his absence. Poor Mokuba hadn't really seen his big brother since he moved away to the college mansion. Granted Mokuba understood that college students were more liberal in their actions but that shouldn't keep him from seeing his brother.

"It's not fair," he sighed, "I never get to see you anymore." Two warm arms circled around him in a hug.

"I know it's not," Serenity's soft voice washed over him, "it's as if our brothers are hiding something. But we must respect Kaiba's wishes. And we have each other." She kissed his cheek softly.

"Did Kwaxx bring the papers from Kaiba Corp yet," he asked turning to face her. Since Seto had moved away to attend school Mokuba had taken charge of Kaiba Corporation. His older brother still ran the show but Mokuba did most of the frontal work now. He didn't mind it really; he liked running the company for his brother. He just wished he could see him more that's all.

"No," she smiled at how much he seemed to look like his brother at the moment, "he said he'd bring them over himself."

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life," Mokuba's gray eyes shone with love for her. Ever since the two started secretly dating Serenity had been helping with the company, on the down low of course, but she wouldn't take no for an answer so Mokuba gave in.

"I'm the lucky one," she kissed him softly on the lips, "you spoil me."

"It's a Kaiba motto 'Nothing but the best for the ones we love,'" Mokuba smiled as he remembered the way Seto used to say the same things when justifying an outrageous purchase of some kind or other. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mokuba commanded. The door swung open and Kwaxx walked in.

"I have the paperwork you asked more Mr. Kaiba," the tall security officer said handing a stack of papers to Mokuba. Serenity stood where she was blending in well with the background.

"Thank you," Mokuba fingered the papers.

"There's something else," Kwaxx spoke up.

"Yes," Mokuba's eyes left his paper work to see a manila envelope in Kwaxx's hands.

"They told me to give this to you," he told his boss, "and they told me to tell you 'She's here.' whatever that means."

"That will be all," Mokuba said taking the envelope and dismissing Kwaxx. The guard left and the couple was alone once again.

"Who is here," Serenity asked eying the envelope. He sat the envelope down and looked her in the eyes.

"My sister," he said.

"Neko, oh Neko," Ryu-Hoshi called softly leaning over the sleeping Nakia, "Wake up you stupid cat!" Ni shot out of bed like lightening.

"What the fuck was that for," Nakia asked glaring at her roommate.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me," Hoshi said.

"Alright but next time you need to get me up just tell me some hot guy is here or something," Ni told her.

"But I used to always call you a stupid cat when you didn't get up," Hoshi pouted.

"There's no need to shout it at me," Nakia said, "now let's go eat before the cafeteria closes." The two walked out of their room to find Mai and Joey sitting on the couch. She had her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her holding her body to him. Nakia smiled at them but Ryu-Hoshi froze a shyness crossing her.

"We're going to dinner you two wanna come," Nakia asked. Mai lifted her head so she could look at Joey.

"Sure why not," Joey smiled, "we've got to eat sometime." The mock couple got up from the couch so they could all leave. Ryu-Hoshi was still frozen by her bedroom door.

"Um Hoshi are you coming," Ni asked looking back at her. Ryu-Hoshi took a few small timid steps toward the door going wide to avoid Joey.

"So this is your other roommate," Joey asked unsure what to make of her.

"Oh that's right,' Mai remembered, "Joey this is Ryu-Hoshi, Ryu-Hoshi this is my boyfriend Joey." Hoshi stopped and smiled. That was what she was waiting for. She needed to be introduced to people before she could ever relax around them.

"Hello," her voice was soft, "it's nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah same to you," Joey returned her smile. He walked to her and offered her his hand, it took her a second but she accepted his handshake.

"Can we go now I'm starving," Mai whined.

"No problem," Joey turned back to his girlfriend. The moment had passed and Ryu-Hoshi found her ability to move again. They four made their way to the cafeteria for dinner.

* * *

Ok well that is Ch 3! Go me I'm done! So here's the thing for my readers. I have a pervious story that I was working that is not on that I need to get back to…. So I'm moving into a rotation schedule so that I can work on everything and nothing will get neglected. So my next piece of work is ch 15 from my story Living Circles. It's a DBZ fic based mostly on Ocs. If you want to read it the link is Ok so you know the drill! Read and Review and please if you are reading but not telling me what you think review it. That makes me write fast and you can tell me things you want to read about. I'm always up for suggestions. 


End file.
